


Night at the Office

by Varewulf



Series: Aoba and Hifumi [1]
Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Slightly Naughty, Yuri, my favourite ship from the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Aoba and Hifumi have stayed late at work, and when they're close to done, they are all alone at the office.Set after S1, when they're working on the next game.





	Night at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> While thinking about new ideas to write, this was the first that came to mind. I really rooted for this ship when watching the anime, and that feeling came back to me strongly. So here's another fluffy, playful fic.

Hifumi is working overtime tonight. Getting these designs modelled now will make sure she has free time this weekend. Which will be really nice considering some plans she wants to make.

A private message pops, and she clicks on it: " _Hey, Hifumi-senpai. How is the work going?_ " It's from Aoba, at the desk behind her. Hifumi smiles, and types a reply.

" _I'm mostly done, though I feel like I am starting to see double._ " She hits send, and looks back at her progress. It's really not that much left. If she pushes herself a bit now, she might finish within the hour.

Another message pops. " _It's just us left in the office, you know._ " There's a winky-face at the end. Hifumi feels a blush creeping into her cheeks.

" _What are you saying?_ " Hifumi types quickly and hits send. But instead of a text reply,  she soon gets arms covered in purple suit-jacket sleeves draping over her shoulders.

"Hi, Hifumi-senpai~," Aoba says softly as she nuzzles gently against the back of Hifumi's head. Hifumi sighs. It feels nice, but...

"Aoba, please... I still have work to do. And I've said you can just call me Hifumi when we're alone," she says, turning and tilting her head back so she can see Aoba's face. _She is so cute,_ Hifumi thinks to herself.

"You like it when I call you senpai~ though, don't you?" Aoba asks and grins mischievously. Hifumi can feel her blush deepening. She had been right about how Aoba would become if they got too close, but...

"But I don't like it when you're being mean," Hifumi chides. But it's really not that bad. Aoba's playful side is a big part of her charm, especially when they are in... the thought of Aoba in the bedroom makes Hifumi go really red. She can tell by Aoba's expression, and the way she giggles, that she notices.

Aoba leans forward and kisses Hifumi on the cheek before she stands back up properly. As hot as her face is, Hifumi still thinks Aoba's lips are even warmer.

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice," Aoba says and stretches, arms towards the ceiling. Hifumi can't help but watch. "I was hoping I could get you to take a break. I know you're close to finishing, but a couple of minutes to move a little and get something to drink would be good for us both." She might be a tease, but Aoba's a kind girl at heart.

"Mmm, you're right," Hifumi relents. She is feeling pretty stiff now that she thinks about it. Aoba displays a victory grin.

"Great! I'll get you something from the vending machine," Aoba says, and heads over to her desk to get her wallet. "What do you want?" she asks while picking it up. Hifumi thinks it over.

"You know, I think I'll come with you," she answers. "Stretching my legs would be good." And being with Aoba is better, though she doesn't say that out loud.

Hifumi has pondered at times if it's really okay to date a younger girl, but all told they are both adults, and it's only a couple of years anyway. It's just... she is so small and cute, that she looks even younger. Almost like a little sister.

Walking over to the vending machine teaches Hifumi that she is even stiffer than she thought. How long has it been since she last took a break? They both get iced coffee. It might be too late for caffeine to really have much effect, but hopefully it won't hurt to try. Hifumi sits down on the bench close to the machine.

"Are we really alone?" she asks. She hadn't heard or seen anyone on the way over. Aoba is tempted to sit down in Hifumi's lap, but since they both have drinks it's probably best not to. She sits down next to her instead and scoots really close.

"Yeah, Umiko-san left about ten minutes ago. She was the last," Aoba says, and takes a big gulp from the can. She has gotten used to the taste now, but admittedly it helps that it's a little sweetened. Tooyama had managed to drag Yagami home for once, and Yun and Hajime didn't see a reason to stay late.

It was just Aoba and Hifumi who wanted to make sure they had free time this weekend to go to a hot spring together. Aoba blissfully leans against Hifumi's shoulder, and Hifumi leans back to rest her head on top of Aoba's. It might be a little hard to drink like this, but they manage to finish their cans.

"Should we get back to work and finish up for the night?" Aoba asks reluctantly. They had been hoping to be done by nine, but it seems like they'll be going a little over.

"I guess we should," Hifumi says, equally reluctant. A thought hits her. "But first..." She lifts her head from Aoba's.

"First?" Aoba turns and looks up at Hifumi.

"First..." Hifumi leans down and kisses Aoba softly. The coffee taste is a lot sweeter this way. "I think we should make out," she says with a smile. Aoba looks a little surprised, and raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you were completely against fooling around at work?" she asks, but she doesn't sound opposed to it.

"Well," Hifumi replies. "We are all alone, so no one has to know. Besides..." She kisses Aoba's nose. "When you kissed me on the cheek, I couldn't stop thinking about your lips. So really it's all your fault."

"Oh dear, I'm such a little devil," Aoba says playfully, and grins. "Frankly the worst." Hifumi giggles at Aoba's exaggerated display, and leans in to kiss her lips again. They embrace each other.

"I don't know how you put up with me~" Aoba says breathlessly between kisses.

"Oh, shut up~" Hifumi says and kisses Aoba deeper, sliding her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth to keep her quiet.

They keep going for a few minutes before finally pulling apart. Panting for air.

"Okay, let's go finish up," Hifumi says when she's caught her breath again. "I think I'm refreshed enough now." She smiles warmly at Aoba.

"Alright," Aoba says with a sigh. "Though I think you have to help me up. My knees are shaking." She sounds quite happy about it. Hifumi's shaking a little herself, but she's not about to admit it. She gets up, and takes Aoba's hand to help her up.

"Come on, my ~little devil~," she teases. Maybe Aoba is rubbing off on her.

They head back to their desks, and get the rest of the work done. Aoba finishes first, but Hifumi doesn't need more than about 40 minutes herself. So they're able to clock out before nine-thirty.

Aoba has a small bag, because she's staying at Hifumi's tonight. The two of them have talked about moving together, but haven't quite gotten there yet. As they head through the door out of the building, Aoba speaks up.

"So... are you wearing the underwear I bought you, Hifumi?" she asks, managing to sound quite casual about it. Hifumi goes bright red.

"Aoba!" she exclaims, and Aoba laughs. She can be so mean!


End file.
